Orokin Tower
The Orokin Void or Orokin Towers exist in small pocket dimensions that are outside the realms of normal space. These are what appear to be fully functional Orokin structures, but they are not unprotected. Each tower contains what is described as a Neural Sentry that controls the security measures of the tower. The tower uses implant devices on intruders to create enemies known as the Corrupted. These Corrupted counterparts act very similar to their normal brethren, except they defend the tower until death. Getting to the Orokin towers requires a Void Key or an invite from a player with one. The keys are either Survival, Capture, Defense, Interception, Mobile Defense or Exterminate and have four tiers of difficulty. One unique feature of the Orokin Void is that Prime Warframes will cause the box traps to emit a wave of energy that will grant 250 energy to all frames within 30 meters. This may only happen once per trap. Alloy Plates, Rubedo, Argon Crystals and Control Modules can drop in Orokin Void. 'Corrupted Vor also has a chance of dropping Orokin Cells. Accessing Void Missions If a Tenno has a Void Key, they simply select the key they wish to use from their Key Menu next to the Mode Select (play mission) button at the top of their screen. You can only select this while you are not in the lobby. Once you select the key for the mission type you wish to perform, you can invite other players from either your clan, friends or through the /invite command to participate in the mission with you. Other Tenno cannot join you without invitation. Void Keys are only consumed upon successful completion of the Void Mission. Aborting, disconnecting, or otherwise failing a Void Mission will not consume the Key. However as with all mission varieties, all completion rewards, credits, blueprints, and materials are forfeit upon failing a Void Mission. Rewards= |-|Traps= Notes *A bug in the new missions involves when a Capture mission becomes an Exterminate mission. Normally, it will wait until you have captured the crewman, but a bug causing the words Key - Capture Enemy to appear on your screen in a much bigger font than normal, caused you not to be able to capture him. Thus, when it switches to an exterminate, the invincible Corpus Crewman is one of your targets to kill, thus making the mission impossible. *It would seem that the Parkour rooms do not normally appear in Extermination missions. This also happens in the Orokin Derelict tilesets. **The explanation of this could have been the rewards provided by the enemies exterminated may provide just as much as the treasure rooms located at the ends of the parkour sections. *Occasionally on Extermination missions, enemies have a tendency to spawn at the near ends of each map, this makes the enemies somewhat impossible to spawn near the starting point. *Update 12.3.0 introduced independent Void, Derelict and Dojo nodes on the star map. Below are known mods to drop from Storage Containers within treasure rooms in the void: '*These Containers drop different mod to each player in the mission* : Common: *All Warframe Abilities *All Sentinel Precepts *Vitality (Warframe) *Redirection (Warframe) *Fast Deflection (Sentinel) *Reach *Guardian : Uncommon: *All Warframe Abilities *Point Blank *Target Cracker *Molten Impact *Shocking Touch *Charged Shell *Incendiary Coat : Rare: *All Warframe Abilities *Continuity *Flow *Streamline *Intensify *Enemy Sense *Shock Absorbers *Seeker (Mod) *Vital Sense *Sanctuary *Hell's Chamber *Barrel Diffusion *Ravage *Coolant Leak Bugs *Sometimes during normal void missions, an Excalibur will appear on the left in a message box as if you are in a Solar Rail Conflict, however the message will contain no text. (confirmed on capture missions) Media Warframe - Secret Room Warframe new secret Tower Raid I Warframe Void Portal Loot Room Without A Nova Warframe Dark Sector Hidden Rooms 2013-05-25 00041.jpg 2013-05-25 00054.jpg 2013-05-24 00173.jpg 2013-05-24 00118.jpg 2013-05-24 00113.jpg 2013-05-24 00108.jpg 2013-05-24 00002.jpg 2013-05-24 00015.jpg 2013-05-24 00004.jpg 2013-05-24 00018.jpg 2013-05-24 00012.jpg 2013-05-24 00013.jpg 2013-05-24 00014.jpg 2013-07-05 00027.jpg 2013-07-05 00030.jpg 2013-07-05 00029.jpg 2013-07-05 00026.jpg 2013-07-05 00025.jpg 2013-07-22 00001.jpg 2013-07-17 00006.jpg 2013-07-17 00003.jpg 2013-07-25 00009.jpg 2013-07-26 00001.jpg 2013-07-26 00002.jpg 2013-07-17 00007.jpg|New extraction room as of Update 9. Creepy! 2013-06-21 00002.jpg|Waterrise of stars (Waterfall that flows upwards) WATCH YER STEP.jpg|Watch your step m8. Reflection.png|Staring into the waters of truth... 2013-05-24 00021.jpg CBorokin2.png de:Orokin Void ru:Башня_Орокин Category:Tile Sets Category:Update 8